List Episode from Owner Pet
Meet Pet, Guied, Romantic, Melissa Birthday Adults, Kiss, High Five Ghost, Last Kill Jenny, Lennie New Girlfriend Mary, Birthday Tommy, Terror Tales Members Gangs, Mary Kiss to Lennie, Special Christmas Holidays of Future Passed, Melissa Birthday Adults II, Lennie fall in Love with Jenny, Thomas Goat Birthday, Jenny fall in love with Lennie, Jenny kiss to Lennie, Terror Tales Members Gangs II, Kyle and Denise, Jenny and Mary, Christmas to Arrive Temporarly, Go New Years Ever, Boys Skate, Days Aniversary Weddings, Melissa Birthday Adults III, Lennie Married with Jenny, Mother Days, Diana and boyfriend Bolts, Money Fours, Weekend Three, Father Days, News, High School Ending, Bolts Jr. and his twins, Benson and Margaret, Ego Still, Benny and Bolts Jr. Cousins, Return from Charlene, LenniexJenny, Still Loves, Diana Class, Laundry Woes, Wind Class, Eddie and Melissa (Diana me love to Bolts), Lennie Birthday, Oliver Married Dora, Meeting to Ky, Do or Diaper, Green and Yellow, Mary with Jenny, Ben and Mary, Musical, YES WHAT YES, Owner Pet The Movie (Part 1, 2-3), Thank, Being War Mundial Wars, Mary´s Face, Born Estres, Picture Remember, CJ fall in love to Thomas, Day Pranks, Ricky and Dania, Night Scream, Oh Mary, Skipper Styler, Nothing Maybe, What you Guys, Sound, Birthday Elena, Man Bed, Party Guys, Squirrel and Dog, Super Cool, Diana fall in love with Bolts as boyfriend, Ricky Heartbroken, Ricky has Crush on Rachel, Eddie Birthday, Maddy Jealous by Rachel, Terror Tales Members Gangs III, Bolts is Mute, Dead Soul, Birthday Alexander-Still, That Pretty, Edna What Ideal, Diana and Bolts, Lennie has crush on Jenny, Wall Buddy, A Mordecai in Time, Light White, Lennie being boyfriend from Jenny, Andy, Soluction Friends, Robots Girls and Girls Boys, Bart and his Girlfriend Terri, Mary The Friends from Lennie, Pants, Birthday Eileen, Bank Short, Power Tower, Beta, Thanksgiving´s Day, Bolts Winner Weight, A Class Side Steve, Action and Romance, Squirrel Old, Brando, High School Cam 33, Diana Birthday and her Two, Terri, Beta, Melissa and Bendina, Puppy and Squirrel, Clara, Bet and Bet, Return from Uncles and Cousin, Melissita Birthday, Diana being the girlfriend from Bolts, Christmas from Future Present, Destiny and Rivals, Lennie being Boyfriend from Jenny, New Year´s Kiss, Bolts is the friends from Diana, Zeck, Picture Loves, Diana and Biana, To Carste, Janey, Asgel the loves from Melissita, TommyxBrina, Eddie Jr. and Aniya, OliverxDora, Suprise, Bart beard up, Dodger This, Nicola the first kiss Diana, Rodney in Sky with Burrito, Silent, What is, Party Room, Traumed, Terri, Jerk Twice, Aniversary Weddings and Diana loves Nicola, Baby Eddie This Voiced, Club Secret, Party Sleep, Oh Rachel, Soluction Reverse, Loser or Winner, Lennie Love Jenny, Kings Secrets, Girls and Adults, His Were Wars, Come Team, Yeah What Yeah, Camping Room, Nilsan Loser, Justin What?, Melissa Birthday Adults IV, Days of Future Future, Dad, Nember 3000, Real Date, Maxin and Relaxin, Diana and her friend Ben, Eddie Birthday, Boana, Terror Tales Members Gangs IV, Ownerama, Bender and Bart, Irela´s Special Days, Darlene Flat Screen, The Real Thomas, Diana and her twins, Merry Christmas Eddie, Christmas Spy, Ritm, Ritm from Slinky, Sad Sax, The Father from Slinky, Nember Contact, Married and Parents, Ego and Heinz, House Room, Lennie and Jenny lovers and Aniversary Weddings´s Day, Melissa Birthday Adults V Comics Category:Episodes Owner Pet Phineas and Ferb: Phineas´s Father